


Christening

by lelepandewritium



Series: Bokuroo Week 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2016, M/M, Not What It Looks Like, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelepandewritium/pseuds/lelepandewritium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dude put it <em>inside</em>”</p><p>“I know, I know don’t <em>rush</em> me man!”</p><p>“Come <em>on</em> Bo it’s not that hard!”</p><p>“Hey this is delicate work you know I don’t want--”</p><p>“Just shove it in there!”</p><p>“Fine!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christening

**Author's Note:**

> Waaaaaah I just barely got it in in time. Like, 50 minutes before midnight. Nice.

Kuroo wheezed as he set down the final box on the living room floor, looking around the room with a wide grin.

He’d finally finished bringing in all the boxes from the truck outside. All that was left was to, well, unpack everything. But...that could wait for later. Right now he needed a break.

“Oi! Bokuto!”

A hoot followed Kuroo’s call, directing him where he should go.

He poked his head into the bedroom, snorting when he saw Bokuto laying on his stomach, spread eagled on the bed, trying to put all corners of the bedsheet on at the same time.

Bokuto raised his head up sheepishly, getting up and watching the sheets spring back towards the center. He pouted, but stood up, letting Kuroo take one side while he took the other.

“You could have just asked for help y’know.”

“I know…”

“...................”

“...................”

“You just wanted to lay on the be--”

“I just wanted to lay on the bed.”

They threw their heads back and laughed, Kuroo reaching out to bring Bokuto close to his side. 

“Damn Bo, I’m so glad our parents let us room together in our own apartment for college. College just wouldn’t be the same without you bro.”

“But dude, we would’ve still gone to the same college.”

“You know what I mean! It wouldn’t be the same if I didn’t, like, get to live with you!

Bokuto wrapped his arms around Kuroo, resting his chin on Kuroo’s shoulder and nuzzling their cheeks together.

“I know bro! So…..do you wanna christen our new place?”

Kuroo grinned, pressing a kiss to Bokuto’s cheek.

“You bet bro.”

\--------------------

“Dude put it _inside_ ”

“I know, I know don’t _rush_ me man!”

“Come _on_ Bo it’s not that hard!”

“Hey this is delicate work you know I don’t want--”

“Just shove it in there!”

“Fine!”

Bokuto grumbled, shoving the egg in his hand into the microwave besides the grapes and marshmallows that were already in there.

“It’s gonna roll around Kuroo.”

“Who cares! Come on come on time to christen our microwave!”

Bokuto smiled, shutting the microwave and starting it up with 1 minute.

They bolted to stand behind counter in the center of the kitchen, both poking their heads over it and staring intensely at the microwave.

_00:55_

Kuroo poked Bokuto’s side, making him yelp and smack Kuroo’s shoulder.

_00:49_

One of the grapes exploded, making them cheer.

_00:34_

Everything else followed soon after, the rest of the grapes exploding in sequence, the marshmallows melting down and shooting in every corner of the microwave,

_00:26_

Finally the egg followed, making the loudest noise of all and completely covering the window that let Kuroo and Bokuto see what was happening inside.

Kuroo laughed, jumping out of his hiding spot and running to turn the microwave off. He waited there for a while, turning to Bokuto with a grin.

He reached out and slowly opened the microwave, marveling at the terrible smell that immediately radiated out of it, wrinkling his nose once he saw the mess that was inside.

“Ew, gross...awesome!”

Bokuto walked up beside Kuroo, peering into the microwave with awe.

“Kuroo, it’s beautiful.”

“I know Bo.”

Bokuto snickered, shutting the microwave to block the smell before turning to Kuroo, slipping his arms around his waist in a loose hug.

“Well, we’re done christening the place I believe.”

Kuroo laughed, resting his chin on Bokuto’s spiky head.

“That indeed we are.”

“So what now?”

“Hmmm...watch a movie?”

“But we haven’t set up the tv.”

“Oh right...play a game?”

“...I kinda used up the batteries on both of our DS’.”

“Wow.”

“I was bored!”

“Um…...sleep?”

“Ew, no, it’s like, 5.”

“Cat nap Bo!”

“We took cat naps on the way over here!”

“True.”

“Yeah!”

Bokuto hummed, tilting his head and nosing under Kuroo’s chin.

“...We can try and be productive?”

Kuroo pulled back, raising an eyebrow at Bokuto.

“...Yeah, okay, nevermind.”

Kuroo snorted, setting his chin back on top of Bokuto’s head.

“How about some food Bo?”

Bokuto perked up, grinning at Kuroo and pulling back.

“There’s some hot pockets in the freezer!”

Bokuto bounced over to the freezer, throwing it open and pulling out a box of hot pockets.

“Uh, Bokuto.”

He tore open the box, pulling out several different kinds.

“Bo.”

He opened them and disposed of the wrappers, shoving them into the the cardboard pieces that they came with.

Kuroo just sighed.

Bokuto turned towards the microwave, taking a step forward until it dawned on him.

Oh.

Oh no.

Bokuto dropped his hot pockets onto the floor, turning to Kuroo with a pained whine.

They’d wrecked the microwave! He couldn’t heat up his hot pockets!

Kuroo threw his head back and laughed, throwing an arm around Bokuto’s shoulders and dragging him over to their 2nd hand couch, plopping them down in it.

“Don’t worry Bo, we can order some pizza. I’ll pay this time.”

Bokuto slumped against Kuroo, grumbling nonsensical things at him and nodding.

Kuroo only smiled, carding his fingers through Bokuto’s hair as he called in an order, making it a meat lovers pizza to perk his dejected roommate up. 

“Kay Bo, the pizza will be here in about half an hour. Good?”

Bokuto only huffed, burying himself into Kuroo’s side.

Kuroo took that as a yes.

“Well, guess we have no other choice than to cuddle while we wait for our food. Oh, the horrors! The suffering! I have to cuddle with my adorable boyfriend!”

Kuroo squished Bokuto’s cheeks, lifting his pouty face up to press a kiss to his lips, grinning smugly at the bubble of laughter it brought out of Bokuto.

“Shut up Kuroo! You love cuddling me!”

Kuroo only hummed.

“Do I~?”

“Yeah!”

“Really?”

“Yeah!”

“Hmmm, I don’t remember Bo. You’re gonna have to remind me how great cuddling you is.”

Bokuto grinned, climbing onto Kuroo’s lap and pressing their chests together, leaning forward to press a kiss to his jaw.

Kuroo hummed happily, wrapping his arms around Bokuto’s waist.

“Wow, you were right Bo, I _do_ love cuddling you.”

Bokuto let out a whoop of victory, clinging to Kuroo tighter.

“I _told_ you!”

Kuroo only rolled his eyes, rubbing Bokuto’s back.

“Yeah, yeah Bo. Just keep cuddlin.”

**Author's Note:**

> This ones the shortest one but aaaaaaaaa


End file.
